wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Serpentshrine Cavern
Naga Blood elf |boss=Lady Vashj |type=Raid |level=70++ |players=25 |key= }} Serpentshrine Cavern is the raid wing of Coilfang Reservoir, where Lady Vashj has made her lair. It is a 25-man raid instance with six bosses, culminating with Lady Vashj herself. There is no longer an attunement to zone into this instance. (See Attunement Notes.) For most raids, Serpentshrine Cavern will come only after the raid has been farming Karazhan as well as Gruul's Lair. General thumb|Serpentshrine Cavern - Entrance *'# of Players:' 25 *'Final boss:' Lady Vashj *'Abbreviation:' SSC * Key : The Mark of Vashj (No longer needed to enter as of 2.1.2) *'Released': added in the Burning Crusade *Tokens for Tier 5 gloves, legs, and helms drop in the Serpentshrine Cavern. *Lady Vashj, the last boss, drops the second quest item needed to be attuned to Mount Hyjal: Vashj's Vial Remnant. The quest can be found here: *In an interesting twist The Lurker Below must be fished out of his pool rather than pulled. *Coilfang Frenzy spawn around anyone who enters the water and basically function the same way as lava did in MC, to prevent skipping of encounters or pulls. The longer you are in the water, the more spawn. They will despawn once you are out of the water. * There is no real boss order in this zone, as there are several path from the zone-in to Lady Vashj. The main 'cavern' is composed of a collection of large bridges and platforms above water. By using waterwalking you can start pretty much anywhere. Creative mechanics will be needed to begin waterwalking so you don't break the water when you jump down onto it (paladin bubbles, Slow Fall, etc...). Once on the water you can have a warlock and two others go to a convenient spot to begin clearing trash. * An effective strategy for The Lurker Below involves killing the trash mobs on the 6 platforms around "Strange Pool" and 'boiling' the water. The water will no longer have the brutal fish, it will instead do a more manageable 500 dmg every 3 seconds. The fish will return when the first mobs on the platforms surrounding the The Lurker Belows pool begin to respawn (now about 2 hours). Note:Morogrim Tidewalker does not deal extra damage if Lurker is killed prior to him. Patch 2.1.2 * Any guild starting in Serpentshrine Cavern would do well to skip Hydross the Unstable and have their first kill be either The Lurker Below, Morogrim Tidewalker, or Fathom-Lord Karathress. All three of those fights are significantly easier than Hydross the Unstable. A good order for progression would be Morogrim Tidewalker -> Fathom-Lord Karathress -> The Lurker Below -> Hydross the Unstable -> Leotheras the Blind ->Lady Vashj. ** As of 2.1, Hydross the Unstable has been nerfed so he is a candidate for the first boss to go for in Serpentshrine Cavern. Boiling water By killing all the adds on the platforms around the The Lurker Below's pool (seen as a "Strange Pool" just past Hydross the Unstable) these consist of about 6 groups of 9 mobs; 5 Naga (2 priests which should be sheeped, 2 melee, 1 Main melee) and 4 Lost One Technicians (easy kill). If you clear these mobs, the water will start to boil causing the all of the Coilfang Frenzy in the water to die. By doing this you only suffer a 500 dmg every 3 seconds from Scalding Water debuff, which is a lot less damage than what the Coilfang Frenzy are capable of inflicting. The fish will return when the first mobs on the platforms surrounding the The Lurker Below's pool begin to respawn (now about 2 hours). They won't respawn once The Lurker Below is killed. Mobs Respawn timer on all trash seems to be 2 hours. The water * are fish that appear around anyone who enters the water and basically function the same way as lava in Molten Core, to prevent skipping areas. The longer you are in the water, the more fishes spawn. They will despawn once you are out of the water or dead. Before Hydross the Unstable Once Hydross the Unstable is killed these will no longer spawn. Pack type 1 This is the first type of pack you'll encounter as you enter. There are about 3 of these packs before Hydross the Unstable. 5 tanking classes of some sort can be used, although the Serpentshrine Sporebats can be CC'd before and after they enrage. Tank the Coilfang Hate-Screamers away from the group to prevent silence. Burn the Coilfang Beast-Tamer while his Serpentshrine Sporebats are tanked (they randomly charge). Once the Coilfang Beast-Tamer is dead, the Serpentshrine Sporebats will lose their enrage, at which time they can be Crowd Controlled. Burn the Coilfang Hate-Screamers and then finish off the bats at your leisure. Note: If the Serpentshrine Sporebats are sheeped far enough away from the Coilfang Beast-Tamer, occasionally they do not become enraged and break sheep. * x 1 * x 2 * x 2 Underbog Colossus appear as single pulls between each of the Pack type 1's. Although their abilities can require some thought, they are relatively easy. Nature resist gear helps. Platform around Hydross the Unstable These mobs move around Hydross the Unstable's platform Tainted Water Elemental's come from the right and stop in front of Hydross the Unstable and become Purified Water Elemental then continue along the platform. They have relatively low hit points but a huge aggro range. Hydross the Unstable Adds During the encounter when Hydross the Unstable changes form he will spawn 4 adds. Tainted Spawn of Hydross for poison form or Pure Spawn of Hydross for water from. Before The Lurker Below Once The Lurker Below is killed these will no longer respawn. Pack type 2 These occur on the bridge to the left after Hydross the Unstable. They consist of 1 Vashj'ir Honor Guard, 2 Coilfang Shatterers, 2 Coilfang Priestess and 4 Greyheart Technician. Crowd control the Greyheart Technicians and Coilfang Priestesses, then focus your damage on the Coilfang Shatterers first. Then move on to the Vashj'ir Honor Guard. The Greyheart Technicians are very weak and can be killed very fast if you lack Crowd control (Rogues can easily take these down). * x 1 * x 2 * x 2 * x 4 Boiling water By killing all the adds on the platforms around the The Lurker Below's pool (seen as a "Strange Pool" just past Hydross the Unstable) the water will start to boil, causing the all of the Coilfang Frenzy in the water to die. These add platforms consist of about 6 groups of 9 mobs; 5 Naga (2 priests which should be sheeped, 2 melee, 1 Main melee) and 4 Lost One Technicians (easy kill). By doing this you only suffer a 500 dmg every 3 seconds from Scalding Water debuff, which is a lot less damage then what the Coilfang Frenzy fish are capable of inflicting. The fish will return when the first mobs on the platforms surrounding the The Lurker Below's pool begin to respawn (about 2 hours). They will not respawn once the The Lurker Below is killed. The Lurker Below adds When The Lurker Below dives, he spawns a total of 9 adds: 6 ranged Coilfang Ambushers (2 on each platform), and 3 melee Coilfang Guardians. All these adds can be Crowd controlled. x 6 x 3 Before Morogrim Tidewalker once Morogrim Tidewalker is killed these will no longer respawn. Pack type 3 These packs occur on the bridge to Morogrim Tidewalker's room. Crowd control as many Greyhearts as you can, and keep an eye on the Greyheart Tidecaller's totems * x 1 Has a magic buff that has a chance when hit to infect random raid members with a poison which ticks for a massive amount of damage, 2 ticks will kill most people; it can be spell stolen, mass dispelled etc. A felhunter with devour magic on auto cast can also remove this as as soon as it it cast. The Tidecaller also summons totems linked to water elementals, kill these ASAP. (The Elementals can be banished.) * x 2 Uses a spell reflect shield and an aura that reduces armour by 25%. However, the aura is not much of a problem, do not go out of your way to avoid it. * x 1 Can interrupt casts next to them. * x 2 Preferably sheep these. They do a large AOE, have 3 different self buffs that increase spell damage done by 300~ or so, can be fun for mages to spell steal these buffs. Pack type 4 There is 1 of these packs leading to the room where Morogrim Tidewalker resides. None can be CCed, the Coilfang Fathom-Witches mind control and AoE knockback. Using the convenient wall / platform to your left it's possible to train some of the mobs while you focus on the others. It is also a good idea to have dps hit the Coilfang Fathom-Witches quickly after the pull, they mind control people 2nd on their aggro table and if another tank is 2nd then you will have a loose mob * x 2 * x 2 Tidewalker murloc pack These packs run around near Morogrim Tidewalker's room, generally they are packs of 5-6 random murlocs. Their damage is fairly weak, so tanks can tank 2 without much trouble. * ** can't be stunned * * ** can be stunned * * * - Drop Aggro, Frenzy ** can't be stunned, CAN be sheeped Mobs which are part of the Fathom-Lord Karathress encounter * * * Trash before Leotheras the Blind This is the trash in the room with Leotheras the Blind leading from Karathress. Right and left of the room passed Leotheras two of these packs. This is leading from tidecallers room. there are 3 Leotheras the Blind * * 3 holding onto Leotheras the Blind they will agro if you get to close. hang to the left while you clear the room. Packs: get away from the mushrooms that Serpentshrine Lurker spawn. they explode and release toxic green goo... * * * * * 2 * * in the middle of those * * 2 * * 2 beyond that room there is a pack of * * 2 * Note: Not sure if this changes will check next week Adds in the Leotheras the Blind encounter * Other trash mobs * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Friendly NPC Attunement As of Patch 2.1.2, Serpentshrine Cavern no longer has a required attunement to enter. The attunement quest chain remains in-game, and can be completed if desired. At a later point, a final reward step will be added to the following quests as well. # Enter the Slave Pens in Heroic Mode. # Find Skar'this the Heretic captive in a cage after the first boss. # Complete his quest . #* Retrieve the Earthen Signet from Gruul the Dragonkiller. #* Retrieve the Blazing Signet from Nightbane in Karazhan. # Return to Skar'this and he will cast The Mark of Vashj on you which allows the wearer to enter Serpentshrine Cavern. Notes Patches and Hotfixes External links Category:Naga Category:Caves Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Instance:Serpentshrine Cavern